


Perfect Moments

by skidmo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked David Parrish to describe his life in one word, he’d say it was noisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kari_hermione on LJ, who requested: Parrish watching Lorne with their child (adopted or not I don't care).

Noisy.

If you asked David Parrish to describe his life in one word, he’d say it was noisy.

You wouldn’t think the life of a botanist would be noisy, but David’s is. Between the squeal of the darts over his head as they ran back to the gate this morning and the shrill screams of Captain Montoya in his earpiece telling him to keep his goddamn head down and not be such a fucking obvious target for the suckers and the continuous gossipy chatter he had from Katie Brown when he got back and they were tending the ferns in the greenhouse and the bizarre flowering tree they brought back from P8M-329 that lets out a high pitched whine whenever no one is touching it, well…his life is pretty damn noisy.

Now, David is intelligent enough to realize that ‘noisy’ would not always be an apt adjective to describe his existence, but right now, that’s all he can come up with.

When he gets back to his quarters that evening, he finds them completely silent and decides showering is in order before he goes to find Evan to tell him about his godawful, noisy day.

Not long after he’s finished, he finds Evan sitting on a makeshift sofa on their balcony, fast asleep with their two-year old daughter across his chest. Evan’s chest rises and falls in a slow, smooth rhythm, and Autumn’s head rises and falls with it. David just stands in the doorway for several minutes, listening to the waves far below crashing against the city and occasionally to Autumn’s sleepy snuffles as she comes close to waking and falls back asleep.

Eventually, Evan opens one bleary eye and peers at him over Autumn’s dark curls. “Hey,” he whispers. “How was your day?”

“Perfect,” David murmurs, crossing the balcony to sit next to Evan and lay his head on Evan’s shoulder. “It was perfect.”

 _fin_


End file.
